


The Maze

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Captured, Crossover Pairings, Depowered, Enslaved, F/M, Forced Nudity, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Futuristic Tech, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Pairing reassignments, Power Dynamics, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Control, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, collared, meta!Cold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Built some where between the myriad paths of infinity and space between universes, exists The Maze.  Who built it?  Why does it exist?  No one knows.  But while hunting down Snart on his latest icy tear through the city, The Flash and Firestorm are caught off guard and snared in The Maze.  How will they survive the fiendish fetish tests that await them  in The Maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Location Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Crimson I blame this smutty goodness on you. Some tags are yet to come, others will be added as they come in.

“Give it up Snart!” The Flash yelled as he cut off Snart’s escape.  
  
“Oh no, what ever will I do, The Flash has come to stop me.” Snart smirked as he pulled out his freeze gun, managing to clip The Flash in the shoulder with the beam.  
  
“That’s enough Cold.” Firestorm landed near by.  
  
“Are you telling me I’m too much for you now Scarlet?” Cold pointed his gun at Firestorm and blasted him with ice, which was met by Firestorm’s blast of flames. The Flash zipped in and unhooked Cold’s freeze gun from his hand and took it away leaving the man defenseless against the pair of Meta-humans. Cold turned to punch the Flash and stopped, his body shaking he fell to the ground, his body gripped in a seizure as the two helpless heroes looked at one another. The Flash knelt down to try to keep Cold still. His hands hurting from the sheer amount of icy cold rolling off of his nemeses’ body.  
  
“He’s cold to the touch... I don’t...”  
  
“Barry...” Cold managed to cry out. “It hurts...”  
  
“Snart, hang on, we’ll get you to Star labs and we’ll...”  
  
“Barry... over... there...” Snart’s shaking hand pointed at a metal sphere that was floating in the middle of the warehouse, simply standing in mid air a good six foot off the ground. Snart wasn’t likely to give heads up on something that was his plan. And he clearly knew it wasn’t something that Barry would have brought into a fight.  
  
“Firestorm what is...” Barry’s voice cut out as he was hit by a wave of energy coming from the sphere, they were all thrown back, and as Barry started forward he sat up hard in his bed, confused and disoriented as to where he was. He looked around his bare childhood bedroom at the West’s house and couldn’t understand how he’d gotten home from the fight. He stood up and realized with a startled blush that he was completely naked. He didn’t sleep naked. He never had. Why was he naked? He flashed over to his dresser and opened the top drawer to pull on a pair of boxers, but stopped as he found the entire drawer was now full of various dildos, vibrators, and butt plugs.  
  
Barry felt his face flush. He’d never as much as put anything himself into his ass before. He’d had a girlfriend in collage who’d fingered him once while giving him a blow job and it’d been great. But he’d never... not on his own at least, put anything up his ass. He pulled open the next drawer and found it stocked with lubricants. The next one was stocked with various condoms. Something was very wrong. None of the drawers in his room seemed to contain clothing of any kind. He sped to the closet and discovered it empty as well. What the hell was going on. He decided to make a dash for the bathroom and put a towel on but as he threw open his bedroom door and rushed to go out of it he hit a wall of light. He ran at it repeatedly and finally started pounding on it.  
  
_Do you wish to leave your room?_ Appeared on the wall of light blocking the doorway, reflecting Barry’s naked body to him.  
  
“Yes!” He shouted, wondering who was behind this and why he was naked.  
  
_Simply place the collar on your neck and you will be allowed out._ The collar? Barry looked around and on his nightstand next to his bed was a black leather looking collar that seemed to have a mechanical looking lock to be put together. He sped over and examined it before putting it around his neck. The lock magnetically sealed before the entire collar sized itself to him, his emblem appeared on the front of the collar as if it had been there all along, yellow standing out against the scarlet red of the collar as it changed color. He went towards the doorway again and it turned transparent, showing a hallway outside, hued in blue from the forcefield in the door.  
  
_Please enjoy your morning. And be aware of the rules. You are not permitted to use your powers outside of your bedroom until you have earned permission._ Barry read that and frowned but the energy vanished and he walked out of his room. He went to speed and found he couldn’t. His emblem flashed a golden color and he realized that while it allowed him to leave the room it also suppressed his power outside his bedroom.  
  
“Where am I?” Barry called out to the empty hallway. It looked like a simple old fashioned wooden hallway from a bed and breakfast, nothing special, but as Barry asked that a part of the wall turned into a mirror like substance and displayed his symbol and his question.  
  
_You are currently a resident of The Maze subject m-105, You are at location zero. This location is set up as a habitat for you and your fellow subjects. Behave and we will not have to alter the location. Please wait in the dining room, breakfast will be served shortly._ Barry wasn’t sure how he felt about being called a subject, but he was a little worried about who else might be here.  
  


_Subject m-107 seems to have suffered no ill effects of the transition, begin wake up procedures._ Leonard Snart sat up on his bed in his room in the mansion and knew instantly that there was no way that this was real. One, this place no longer existed. Two he was completely naked. And three he was missing his cold gun. He got up and strode straight to the door throwing it open to find a mirrored surface. He put his hand on it and drew back when he realized his hand print showed up as frost across the surface of the mirrored substance. He frowned at it. Maybe he didn’t need his gun if he was developing Meta-human abilities now. Maybe that was what the seizure was about last night. Last night.  
  
The Flash... Where the hell was Barry Allen. If nothing else in his life, he knew that Barry Allen wasn’t behind this and would probably fight to set him free. If he wasn’t dead. Granted they’d had their falling out when he’d double crossed Barry, but Barry would never have locked him in a replica of his old bedroom naked and helpless.  
  
“So I take it who ever has me wanted a good long look at me naked then?” Snart asked the empty room.  
  
_It is easier to assess the subject’s needs if there are no sartorial coverings._ Came the answer as written words on the mirrored door.  
  
“I’m a subject then. What was it you called me... Subject... M-107?”  
  
_That is correct, subject m-107 - Snart, Leonard..._  
  
“Call me Len or Cold. Not by that name please.” Len smirked as the words backtracked to show what he waned to be know as. “Is Barry Allen here?”  
  
_Subject m105 - Barry Allen, aka The Flash, is located in dinning room of location zero. Do you wish to join him?_  
  
“Yes I do.”  
  
_Please put your collar on to leave your room._ Len looked and noticed the collar on the bed stand. He looked it over carefully, thought about taking it apart to see how it ticked but decided it was better to play along for now. He slipped it on and felt the lock move to seal itself. The collar shifted till it was the same blue as his parka and fur lined, and on the front it had a black shape that looked like his goggles. He smiled and the mirrored door became transparent, warning him about the rules, before vanishing all together. He looked down the hall that ended in a dead end one way and towards the downward stairs near his room and took the stairs, he stopped dead in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs when he noticed the bare body of Barry Allen reaching over a table to take hold of a piece of fruit. His firm round bare ass exposed as he half stood. Maybe this wont be so bad after all. Len thought to himself, aware that his cock had gotten half hard just looking at Barry’s ass.  
  
If he was completely honest with himself, he’d been fantasizing about The Flash long before he knew his real name. But now that he knew what Barry looked like with out the suit, or cloths for that matter, his mind was supplied with all it needed to make some edits to his fantasies. Most of which involved one of them getting the upper hand on the other and ensuing sex to follow. Len wondered if Barry would measure up in other ways to his fantasies. Smirking to himself he saunter on in, his swagger not vanishing just because he was naked.  
  
“Hello Scarlet. Do love the new look. Feel free to stop my next crime dressed just like that.” Len smirked before he sat down, slowly, allowing Barry to see his semi hard cock before he sat down and smirked at the now blushing young man.  
  
“Sna..”  
  
“Len, please. I feel that when you can still picture someone’s erection or see most of their naked body you should at least be on a first name basis with them, don’t you agree Barry?” Barry blushed, harder when he realized Len was looking directly at his crotch through the transparent table.  
  
“Stop looking.” Barry crossed his legs, blushing furiously.  
  
“Just seeing if I imagined you in the right dimensions.” Len smirked.  
  
“Why would you be imagining me like that!” Barry shouted trying not to sputter.  
  
“Mostly when I masturbate. I like to picture you naked. Maybe with the mask on... Sometimes with the suit on but nothing underneath. Sometimes you’re totally naked with fire in your eyes.” Len shrugged. “And sometimes I like to picture you on your knees some where in public blowing me while my rogues’ gallery watches on in shock and awe.” Len smirked. “But mostly I picture you fucking my tight ass or me fucking yours. I’m kind of open to either idea.” Len shrugged again.  
  
“I...” Barry felt his face burning up with embarrassment and a touch of arousal at being talked about like that.  
  
“Tell me Barry do you think about me when you masturbate?” Len smiled pleasantly enough. “I mean you do masturbate don’t you?” Len raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Of course I masturbate!” Barry shouted and then blushed worse as Len smirked at him.

_[Ronnie... I... wake up Ronnie, wake up!]_ Ronnie’s eyes shot open. He looked around the room that looked like his old apartment before he’d met his Caitlin. He tried to reach the professor but couldn’t find him in their shared space, only a vague buzzing noise where he should be. He tested their power and frowned as it came and fizzled out. What ever this place was was blocking their connection and messing with his powers. He’d almost believed he’d been at home, since he never wore anything to bed at home. But he knew better, because even Naked he was still wearing the device that stabilized him and the professor’s transformations. Even if the professor wasn’t in his head talking, he knew that this wasn’t real. He could feel the particles faking their way into being what they thought he wanted. He looked at the door and could feel the wrongness of it. And with out getting up he knew it was barred from letting him out. He looked around the room and sat the collar sitting on the other pillow.  
  
_[They want me to wear this. I think it’ll block our skills even father professor. But it’s wear it and explore out of the room or sit in here and be blocked anyways. So I’m going to try. If we get in trouble, we’ll separate.]_ Ronnie sent through and felt sure that the professor could hear him. That at least it was a one way conversation they could have. Ronnie slid the collar on and felt it shift to a red so dark it was almost black and the symbol of the quantum stabilizer appeared on the front. He walked out the transparent door, aware of the rules that appeared but not giving them a second thought. He reached out with his senses as best he could, but he could feel they were dulled down. He could hear talking so he went down stairs to find Barry and Snart having a conversation.  
  
“Well aren’t they just making super heroes a little too delicious these days.” Len smiled at up at him. “The good doctor is a very lucky woman.” He nodded at Ronnie and looked back at Barry smirking. “And if you play your cards right I’ll show you how you too can be lucky.” He winked and caused Barry to squirm, he tried to speed away and realized as he just stood there that he couldn’t.  
  
“Rules.” Len pointed upstairs. “No using our powers outside our bedrooms. The people holding us here want to study us.”  
  
“Our powers?” Ronnie frowned.  
  
“The seizure... Your meta power started up.” Barry looked at Len closely.  
  
“I can now generate frost from touching things. But the lovely collar is suppressing it just like it is in you two.” He gestured to their collars and his own. “Thoughtful technology. But it is interesting that the collars instantly adjusted to each of our talents.” Len shrugged. “Who ever has us is a lot more advanced then anything Star Labs came up with. So I’m going to guess aliens or someone from the future.” Len went back to eating his cereal.  
  
“Is it suppressing all your skills or just your speed?” Ronnie looked to Barry.  
  
“No super speed, and I haven’t tried super healing yet. But the metabolism is still just as high.” He pointed to the stack of pancakes he’d been eating. “I’m on my third set. But yeah, no speed force outside my bed room... Which is not my real bedroom.” Barry blushed.  
  
“What was your first clue? Mine was that room doesn’t exist anymore.” Len asked as he sipped his coffee.  
  
“Well for one there were no cloths in mine, the other, I don’t have an extensive collection of sex toys.” Barry blushed and shut his mouth.  
  
“Oh, your room came with sex toys. Curious. I’ll have to look to see if they gave me sex toys.” Len smiled before hiding it behind his coffee.  
  
“For me it was the fact that the atoms were wrong.” Ronnie frowned.  
  
“Wrong how?” Len looked up at him.  
  
“They’re made out of photons, all of this is. But they’re faking being hard matter.”  
  
“That makes sense. Force fields and things changing from one state to another. Who ever has us can bend photons into anything thy choose.” Barry sighed as he sat down.  
  
“The food real?” Len looked at Ronnie who looked hard at the food.  
  
“Yeah... It’s what it’s supposed to be. I’m not sure how I know that or why I find that important. The collar and this place is some how suppressing my active powers and the professor. He’s more an intuition instead of an actual voice in my head.  
  
“Well at least they’re providing food for now.” Len went back to eating.  
  
“Do you think we’re the only ones?” Barry asked after awhile.  
  
“Probably not. They said you were subjects. They called me subject m-107, and they called Barry subject m-105. I’m guessing you’re subject m-106?” Len looked back at Ronnie.  
  
“Didn’t ask. I figured out the key to the door was the collar so I put it on, I didn’t stick around to see the rules.”  
  
“How many subjects are in this room?” Len asked the room at large, the table replied by having embossed letters appear in it’s surface.  
  
_Subjects m-105, Barry Allen, m-106, Ronnie Raymond, and m-107 Len are currently located in the dinning room of location zero._ Len sighed and Barry frowned.  
  
“How’d you get it to call you that?” Barry pointed.  
  
“I told it not to call me Leonard.” Len smiled. “It’s a very fast learning program. It’s already adapted so much to us. Have you noticed the word choice is designed to be simple, effective, calming, and non aggressive?” He looked at the other two who looked shocked at him. “I read people for a living.”  
  
“You’re a thief!”  
  
“And I’m a damn good one. I have to be. And the best way is to be informed but also to read a person so you know what not to say to set them off. For example I can think of about seven things I could say right now that would make you so angry you’d hit me, five that I could say that would make you blush horrible for a little while. And a couple things that might actually make you laugh.”  
  
“Prove it.”  
  
“By making you hit me, not a sound decision.”  
  
“By making me laugh.” Barry challenged.  
  
“Oh, that.” Len shrugged. “You a full inch taller then I thought you were.” Len said with a completely straight face and Barry blinked at him for the longest time, confused and startled. He paused and started laughing.  
  
“Of all the things I expected I don’t think that even made my list.” Barry sat back down.  
  
“Could be worse. You could have asked me to make you blush again.” Len smiled. “That I can do easily and proudly.” Barry blushed and Ronnie laughed as he went to get himself some cold pizza from the fridge and pour a cup of coffee for himself.  
  
“Stop that.” Barry was too flustered to actually frown.  
  
“For now.” Len smirked. “I’m enjoying myself too much. Now I don’t know about the two of you but I plan to go check out Barry’s sex toy collection, see if I have one of my own, and probably edit some fantasies with a dose of reality.” Len eyed Barry as he stood up.  
  
“Do I want to know?” Ronnie asked, and Barry was quick with a no while Len was quick with a yes. “And I’m choosing no.” Ronnie nodded to himself.  
  
“I have a question that no one’s asked yet... Have they?” Barry turned and looked at everyone, Len stopping mid step, turning and raising an eyebrow. “How long have we been here?” The other two frowned as they looked at each other and Barry. “Because we were fighting in the warehouse at night, and it’s day time here. And I’m not sure where here is. Or when here is. I just know that it has something to do with that sphere we saw last night....”  
  
“Are we even sure that was last night?” Len shot back. “I woke up to voices talking about how I survived the procedures. I’m guessing what ever they did to stabilize my meta powers. But unless their science is a lot more advanced then ours, do you think that took only one night?”  
  
“Then we also have to take in to account relative time. We’ve been awake a couple hours. Who says that is what’s going on outside of this place. We could have been here for weeks, months...” Ronnie frowned.  
  
“Yeah not liking that thought either.” Barry sighed.  
  
“On the plus side... at least we know we can defend ourselves in the bedrooms, if they let us back in there.” He shrugged.  
  
“Did either of you try going back in?” Barry frowned.  
  
“No, I came straight down here.” Ronnie supplied.  
  
“Too happy to be out of that farce to think about testing if we could go back.” Len frowned. “That should have been the first thing I tested. Why didn’t that occur to me.” He looked over at the table. “Are we able to come and go out of our rooms at will?”  
  
_The rooms are yours for the duration of your stay with us. We will not deprive you of sleeping quarters. For phase one we would like to observe your base line non powered states to properly gauge your meta abilities. Subjects m-108, m-109, m-110, and m-111 are arriving from location one in a few hours. Please be prepared for guests._  
  
“Guests?” Barry looked up from the table.  
  
“Display subject’s names please?” Ronnie crossed his arms.  
  
_Subject m-108, Harper, Roy. Subject m-109, Queen, Oliver. Subject m-110, Ramon, Cisco. Subject m-111, Rathaway, Hartley._  
  
“Crap, they caught ... Most of our male friends and Hartley....” Barry frowned. “Why are you only capturing male subjects?”  
  
_Female subjects are not needed for this phase of testing._  
  
“What exactly is this phase of testing?” Len frowned.  
  
_Sexual re-purposing of subjects while testing the nature of their abilities and the effects their sexualities may play in the development of those abilities._  
  
“So you’re going to reprogram us... Sexually?” Barry felt his face flush.  
  
_During your stay in The Maze you will experience various sexual urges and desires dependent on our testing needs. Please enjoy._  
  
“You do realize we don’t enjoy being forced to have sex against our will right?” Barry asked but the table had went blank.  
  
“I don’t think they care.” Len shrugged. “I suppose we’ll just have to bend over that bridge when we come to it.” He smirked knowingly at Barry before walking up stairs, disappearing off to explore.  
  
“What do you think?” Barry asked as he looked up at Ronnie who was looking at the wall.  
  
“I think there’s no outside out that bay window. I think that there are hundreds if not thousands of these boxes moving around out there. And I’m not sure which direction leads out. I think we’re trapped here till they tire of us or we escape. And I don’t think we have any choice in the matter.”  
  
“You have no idea how right you are.” A tall dark haired man said as he walked in from the front room of their new home, just as naked as they were, his collar was black with a silver arrow shape at the collar. “And they wont let something like death get in the way of a good experiment.” He stepped forwards. “I’m Tommy. Tommy Merlyn. And you’re all in a shit storm of trouble.”


	2. Location One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Called in on a Meta-Human clean up by Star Labs, Oliver Queen and Roy Harper are captured while trying to stop Hartley Rathaway’s latest plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene does not contain a lap dance.

  
“Give it up Piper!” An explosive arrow detonates in Hartley’s path, stopping him from making his exit. He turned and glared at the Arrow. Pointing his hand at him, the echoing blast of sound shatters the surrounding rock, Oliver dodged behind a cracking cement beam. “Cisco.” He tapped his coms.  
  
“I’m trying to get the jamming tech up and running. Speedy you in place?”  
  
“Arsenal.” Roy said in a low voice before dropping from above and landing on Hartley, knocking him to the ground. He rolled out from under Roy and glowered at him.  
  
“If I’d known I’d get so many leather clad men throwing themselves at me I’d have fantasized about more sex...” Hartley smirked as he raised his hand and stopped, he frowned at a metal sphere that had appeared out of no where. It was making a new noise, and he covered his ears screaming as it picked up in pitch. The others frowned and paused. He pointed at it and begged Cisco to shut it off.  
  
“It’s not mine...” Cisco approached it. He could tell there was some kind of engraved writing on the edges of the metal. He went to touch it and felt an after image hanging in the air around it. It was like the time echo he’d experienced after Barry had reset time once. He frowned. If he looked hard he could almost see Barry and Ronnie standing in front of this sphere. “Guys I think this is what took The Flash and Firestorm...” He held his head as did the others as the noise reached their ears. They opened their eyes when it stopped realizing the open decaying building they’d been fighting in now had solid walls around them.  
  
Roy walked over and tapped the wall. He frowned, able to see the rest of the building through it. But he made to punch it and the walls went blank showing a vast empty expanse on the outside. Oliver grabbed his arm and held it tight, Roy glared at him from behind his mask.  
  
“And if you do open it and there’s no air out there?” He pointed to what now looked like the vacuum of space now. But it felt wrong. Like an image over an image. Cisco stared at it for a long time, letting his Meta-Human powers come out a little at a time till he could make out other cubes moving around outside them. Like ghostly after images fading in and out of existence, but he could also tell they were moving towards a large mass of cube shapes.  
  
“Fuck finally that sound’s stopped... What the hell?” Everyone turned to Hartley who was sitting completely buck naked on the ground. “Oliver Queen’s the Arrow?” They all turned to Oliver to realize he and Roy as well as Cisco were now just as naked as the villain on the floor. “I was joking before about the sex part. I mean as much as I’d appreciate my first time being with any one as hot as any one of you, I’m not big on a gang bang being my first time.” Hartley frowned.  
  
“Shut up Piper.” Cisco snarked before turning to the others, trying VERY hard not to stare at Roy or Oliver’s half hard cocks. “Any clue what happened?”  
  
“It’s not Argus. They don’t have this kind of technology.” Oliver frowned hard.  
  
“And the whole leaving the planet thing didn’t tip you off to that?” Roy was clearly unhappy at being naked in a room full of guys, and the way Hartley kept looking at them like they were delicious things to be eaten whole, didn’t help his mood.  
  
“This is beyond Star Labs. I can see other cubes moving out there. But they’re going in and out of being there. We are approaching a big mass of them though.”  
  
“You think this might be what happened to The Flash?” Oliver asked.  
  
“This would explain why Dr Well’s pet Barry Allen isn’t out saving the world on a hourly basis for the last few weeks.” Hartley sat up. “The walls are made out of vibrating like particles and are shifting the quantum signature of the room. We’ve not left our planet, so much as clearly having left our universe.” Hartley rubbed at his neck and ears, checking that in deed his implants were in place. “Humanity doesn’t have this technology in our universe. So where ever we’re going we can be sure we’re not dealing with anyone from our universe.” He stood up slowly, stretching and brushing dirt off of his ass, only to find the rough concrete was now as blank and empty as the walls had been. “We apparently walked right into a trap. Though I’m curious as to why they took our cloths. Other then to fulfill a dirty fantasy I had a few months back...” Hartley smirked.  
  
“You need to shut the fuck up.” Roy started at him but Oliver stopped him.  
  
“He’s baiting you. Trying to get you to loose your cool over a situation you have demonstrated you’re not comfortable with so he can get you close. I take it your implants are still intact?” Oliver looked at Hartley who nodded. “He’d have knocked you out and then maybe come after us. I’m not sure why you think having us unconscious and you conscious in a box that’s floating outside our universe is a good thing.”  
  
“I might have been able to find the signature of our universe and forced it to take us back.” Hartley shrugged.  
  
“See?” Oliver looked at Roy.  
  
“What ever...” Roy snapped. “Just stop looking at my junk.” He glared at Hartley.  
  
“You stop looking like a walking wet dream about an Abercrombie model then I’ll stop wanting to mount you.” Hartley smiled as if what he’d said was helpful, Roy gawked at him for a bit before storming off in the other direction.  
  
“Uh why you guys are all busy being bad assed, did any one notice this?” Cisco pointed to four black collars that were laying on a clear pedestal in the center of the cube as they continued to move.  
  
“Okay I’m starting to think someone hacked my browser history.” Hartley frowned at the collars.  
  
“And I can only assume your collars didn’t have an advanced locking mechanism in the back?” Oliver turned it over to show them the two halves of the lock.  
  
“I am not putting one of those things on.” Roy pointed at the collars.  
  
“Hang on to something.” Cisco braced himself against the pedestal as did Hartley and Oliver, Roy leaned against the nearest wall and the room shook horribly as it hit against another cube. Cisco wasn’t sure why, but he could tell they’d stopped. He could also see after images in the other cube that were making him dizzy. “I think Barry’s on the other side of that wall.” Cisco pointed as a door shaped itself, slowly turning into regular wood but as Roy tried it, he found it locked as if mocking him some how.  
  
“Oh... Fuck...” Cisco looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
“Uh, I’m not a medical doctor.” Hartley bent down and checked on Cisco. “But this place isn’t agreeing with him.”  
  
_Dear occupants of Location One, please place your collars on so that we may allow you to join the other subjects in Location Zero. The quantum variation is as close to your earth’s variation as we are capable of making. Placing the collars on will block your abilities while not in your bed rooms, but you will be allowed access to every part of location zero._ Big bold words formed on the wall.  
  
“Okay, if it’s a choice between watching him die messy and wearing a collar...” Hartley grabbed the collar and snapped it into place around his neck. As soon as the lock sealed the collar adjusted itself, turning so green it was almost black, and forming an audio bar in the front denoting Hartley’s acoustical powers.  
  
“You have a point.” Oliver threw one to Roy and put one on himself, watch it turn emerald green and develop a Green Arrow head at his throat. He put one on around Cisco’s throat, which turned so red it was almost black with a gold disk at his throat. Roy glared at the collar but slipped it on, recognizing that Cisco was important to him as well. It turned crimson red with a red arrow head at his throat. The door opened up revealing a normal looking living room. Roy went to take a step through and fell into the room as Location One seemed to fold in and through Location Zero. Unceremoniously dumping the four occupants of Location One into the living room in Location Zero.  
  
“We could use some help in here!” Hartley yelled and was a little shocked to see Ronnie and Barry come in, both as naked as the rest of them. His mind raced to record the details of their bodies for later. Not that he for one second wanted to admit that he was in fact going to spend time later pleasuring himself to the images of what their bodies looked like.  
  
“What happened?” Barry glared at Hartley.  
  
“This one wasn’t me. I think the place that we were in before here was hurting him.” Hartley looked at Cisco’s prone body.  
  
“It could be that what ever lets him see into alternate time lines could be working strange here. Kind of like how me and the professor play under completely different rules here.” Ronnie added.  
  
“How do we wake him up?” Barry turned to Ronnie.  
  
“Have you thought to try a kiss?” Len smirked from the stares he was coming down from. “As someone who’s captured Cisco and had to wake him up before, I think I’m the authority on how to wake him up.” Len walked in and knelt quickly next to Cisco and whispered something softly in his ear. Cisco slowly came around staring first at Len’s naked body and then blushing furious. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t dream of it.” He smirked at Cisco who blushed and nodded.  
  
“You wouldn’t dream of what?” Barry glared.  
  
“That would be a secret between young Cisco and myself. I’m bound by the same code that stops me from revealing your secrets to not share his.” Len smirked before getting up and looking the others over, his eyes lingering on Hartley who blushed furiously at being caught staring at Len’s half hard cock, to which he only raised an eyebrow. “You know I think the people holding us have an interesting sense of humor.”  
  
“Why’s that?” Barry asked, his exasperation in his voice barely tempered.  
  
“The second our new friends walked through the door into here the bedrooms went from singles to doubles. And they reassigned where all of us are.” Len smiled. “And it’s interesting to see who they paired together for this next stage.”  
  
“Oh fuck I’m partnered with you, aren’t I.” Barry hung his head.  
  
“Scarlet, you do me proud for figuring that out so fast.” Len gave his tell tale smirk before looking at the others. “They like to refer to us by their subject numbers. I’m Len. I’m also going to enjoy popping The Flash’s scarlet cherry tonight.”  
  
“WHO SAID YOU GET TO TOP!?” Barry shouted and then went dead silent as everyone turned to look at him.  
  
“And just like that you accept that we’re going to have sex. I think that’s the fastest progress we’ve made since we met.” Len grinned wider before turning back to the others. “There are names on the doors. I’m assuming you’re Roy Harper?” He pointed to Roy, who nodded. “I know Queen, I stole some things from his family, I’ve seen his face. And I recently took a painting off the Rathaways so I know what their only son looks like.” He turned back to Roy. “You and Ronnie here are bunking together apparently.”  
  
“Who’s that put me with?” Cisco frowned.  
  
“Young Hartley here.” Len smiled. “And Oliver, you’re with him.” He pointed to the tall dark man who was standing in the door that Oliver just noticed, standing to his feet a little too fast.  
  
“You died... I... I watched...”  
  
“They don’t let a little thing like death stand between them and a good torturing.” Tommy shrugged, scratching the back of his head. “So I guess it’ll be like that time in that third or fourth collage we got kicked out of when we woke up from that bender in the Dean’s daughter’s room with out her?” Oliver had a ghost of a smile on his face.  
  
“Yeah...” He could just barely hide the fact that he was more then a little thrown by seeing Tommy again.  
  
“So who’s he?” Roy frowned.  
  


  
  
“So...” Hartley was standing beside Cisco as they looked at their names engraved in the wooden plaque on the door of their shared room.  
  
“I get that they want to see how human sexuality influences our powers. But... I’m straight.” Cisco frowned.  
  
“And that’s really the only problem you have with the idea of sharing this room with me?” Hartley turned to look at his counter part.  
  
“Hey, you’re a genius and I hate you with a passion. Because you’re a dick. But you being gay doesn’t factor into this for me. I’m just trying to figure out what they’re trying to prove or test with putting us together. I mean... are they expecting spontaneous acts of homosexuality to occur or do they have some sort of catalyst or are they plotting something else...” Cisco frowned.  
  
“I figured the collars were an advanced behavioral control method.” Hartley rolled his eyes and looked back at the door. “They suppress our powers, and theoretically contain nanites of some kind since they self adjusted and changed after we put them on. Which means they tailored themselves to each of us. And became impossible to remove.”  
  
“You tried too?” Cisco blushed.  
  
“Just as unsuccessfully.”  
  
“Did you go in there and try to use your powers?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Same here.” Cisco sighed. “I was kind of hoping you had better news on that front.”  
  
“So was I.” Hartley let his own disappointment show on his face.  
  
“So... Uh you said something about your first time?” Cisco blushed.  
  
“Yeah, between my parent’s disowning me for me coming out and Dr Wells ruining my life, I didn’t have the chance to exactly go out and get laid a bunch of times.” Hartley closed himself off like a fan.  
  
“You know he wasn’t the real Dr Wells right?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Yeah, he was from the future, he killed Wells, took his place, and built the reactor to make Barry The Flash.”  
  
“Why the hell would he do that?”  
  
“Because he needed Barry to create a wormhole for him to travel to the future.” Cisco opened the door and walked in blushing as he found one large bed dominating one side of the room.  
  
“So the real Wells was dead this whole time and we worked for a psychopath from the future?” Hartley laughed. “I have to admit I did not see that coming. I knew he could walk still. And I knew that he was hiding something about the reactor. But really, from the future.” He shook his head and sat down on the bed.  
  
“Yeah kind of threw us all for a loop. He killed me the first time I found out.”  
  
“That how you figured out about your powers?”  
  
“He kind of pointed them out to me when I yelled at him about things he did in the other time line.”  
  
“Not the most ego boosting way to find out about your powers I’ll grant you that.”  
  
“You know this is the most normal a conversation we’ve had since the day we met?”  
  
“I’m naked, you’re naked. We’re in a room together alone. And people are spying on us with control collars around our necks and we’re sitting in the control part of a maze.”  
  
“What makes you say that?” Cisco had laid down and turned to look at Hartley a little bit easier.  
  
“Think about it. This is the habitat. They keep calling it location zero. This is the center of the maze in a lab rat experiment. They’ll probably have us exploring and trying to map out the ever changing landscape of other rooms and habitats to see how we react and adapt.” Hartley shrugged.  
  
“And you’re okay with this?”  
  
“Accepting that it’s a fact and accepting I can’t do anything about it are two very different things. I’m going to get out. The only question is how many of you can get out with me when I do.”  
  
“You’d help us escape?” Cisco scoffed.  
  
“Helping you or any one here may be my only shot of getting out.” Hartley turned and looked at Cisco carefully. “And I know that despite our differences you wouldn’t leave me behind here.” He looked down.  
  
“No I wouldn’t. I might pretend to think about it for a little bit. But seriously? Nope. I can get behind locking you up in your cell. But that’s mostly till you stop being a danger to yourself and others. Mostly me at this point. And after that, if you’re willing not to attack your family anymore. I don’t really see why you can’t be set free.” Cisco looked up at the ceiling. “I mean you tried to look like you were trying to kill people to keep Barry on his toes so you could kill him in front of Wells. But you made sure he could catch the people and fight back, till it was time and you made it all about just you and him. You weren’t interested in hurting innocent people. And I think at least part of that is because you were hurt by your parents when you were an innocent.” Cisco looked down at where Hartley was giving him rapt attention.  
  
“You’ve had a lot of time to think about that.” Hartley observed.  
  
“Yeah, since the part where you helped me find Ronnie and then nearly drove me nuts with that sound but didn’t actually kill me. And I thought a lot about it when I wasn’t punching the photo of you in my apartment.”  
  
“Photo of me?”  
  
“I blew up your work id photo so I’d have something life sized to punch and scream at. And maybe when I was really drunk sit there and have a long conversation with.” Cisco shrugged.  
  
“Long conversations?” Hartley arched an eyebrow.  
  
“When I’m utterly too wasted to care what I’m talking about.” Cisco added and went back to looking at the ceiling.  
  
“I’m sure I’m a better sounding board then a photo of my face.” Hartley hinted.  
  
“Can you make alcoholic drinks for us?” Cisco looked at the wall. A section opened up and revealed a couple beers on ice.  
  
“Room service. They clearly want to keep the mice happy.” Hartley got up and handed one of the open containers to Cisco while tasting the drink experimentally. “I haven’t gotten drunk... in years...” Hartley gave a wry smile.  
  
“I just can’t picture you drinking... let alone drunk.” Cisco said before sipping his own drink.  
  
“It was back in collage the first time when I went for my first degree.” Hartley sat down, sliding back against the head board. “These frat guys were being nice to me... And I figured might as well be nice and let them buy me drinks. Yeah that was a mistake.” Hartley pulled his knees up to his chest.  
  
“So it wasn’t just your parents being intolerant ass hats then.” Cisco put a hand on Hartley’s shoulder.  
  
“My parents came later. The first people I told were those frat boys... And I was too drunk to think about what they were making me do.” Hartley blushed. “They didn’t fuck me... but we went as far as you can go with out anal sex.” He looked away.  
  
“Those jerks.” Cisco squeezed Hartley’s shoulder.  
  
“Thanks. I moved on eventually... dedicated myself to the art of learning and swore I’d take my company into a new direction. Then my parents had to go and tell me it was time to start looking at suitable girls for me to marry so I could provide an heir and stability for the company. I told them I was gay.... and well I was homeless with in the hour. Wells found me in a flea bitten hotel not long from either killing myself.” He looked fixedly at his feet. “He talked me down. Gave me a place to work... and I felt at home. And then he brought you in.” Hartley blushed.  
  
“You hated me from the start.”  
  
“Well have you ever stopped to think about why?”  
  
“Only every day since I met you.” Cisco sipped on his beer a little.  
  
“I had the biggest crush on Wells. He was like the hot older boy and a father figure all in one. And he treated me like an equal, like I mattered, and he could understand what ever I said or came up with. I’ve never had that.” He sighed heavily. “And I just... It felt like you were trying to take that away from me. And given my past with people... I just... I couldn’t trust that Wells wouldn’t dump me too for you.” Hartley looked at Cisco who was wide eyed.  
  
“You decided to be a dick to me and force him to choose when he probably wouldn’t have chosen anyways?” Cisco shook his head.  
  
“What can I say. I don’t make sound judgments when it comes to social situations.”  
  
“That’s putting it mildly.” Cisco shook his head. “I always kind of figured it was coming from a place of jealousy, but I never imagined.” Cisco snapped out of it and looked at Hartley. “It’s hard to separate in my mind...”  
  
“That he could be so wonderful one minute...?”  
  
“And have killed so many people just to get home. Yeah.” Cisco looked up at the ceiling. “So this is what it takes for us to get along. Total nudity, beer, and captivity. I figured it’d take an extinction level event... You know like the planet’s going to blow up... So we finally make nice with each other?” He looked at Hartley again, who’d smiled.  
  
“I always kind of planned one more snarky come back to try to prove to Wells I was better. But this place....”  
  
“Game changer.”  
  
“Yep.” They sat in comfortable silence for the first time since they’d met years ago. Hartley finally turned to Cisco, he started to say something but Cisco leaned up and kissed him first, cutting short what ever thing he’d been about to say. When they parted Cisco smiled softly.  
  
“Any guy who gets you better know damn well the prize he has.” Cisco stroked Hartley’s cheek. “And how lucky he is.” He smiled. “But for now, I’m going to need to pass out.”  
  
“Okay...” Hartley sat there wide eyed as Cisco laid down and was quickly asleep, his fingers coming up to chase the ghost of Cisco’s lips across his own. Before finally laying down on his back and staring at the ceiling wondering about the twists his life had taken.  
  


  
  
“Fuck.” Barry stood outside his bedroom door looking at the name plate. Snart had some how persuaded the system to change it from Bedroom: Barry and Len to Len and Barry’s pit of sexual depravity. He glared at the door, intent on going in and using his super speed to punch Len in the face a few hundred thousand times when he opened the door though all thought left his mind.  
  
Spread before him on the bed was Len, utterly naked, his back arched his legs bent and spread, his hard cock flopping back and forth obscenely smacking his abs while he fucked himself on a rather large ice replica of Barry’s body. Barry’s jaw fell open as he felt his flush spread across his face, down his neck and across his chest and back. He’d never seen something so... debauched and to see it in person with a replica of himself he wasn’t prepared for just how arousing it was. He felt himself growing hard at the sight.  
  
“I...” Len smiled, panting and half out of breath. “I thought we could start off slow.” He smirked.  
  
“SLOW?” Barry quickly shut the door his face almost as red as his suit normally was. “You’re fucking yourself on the bed... with a copy of me... made out of ice.” Barry gestured wildly, not noticing his hands were moving as super speeds again. “In what world is that slow?!”  
  
“You know for someone so fast you seem to be rather slow on the uptake sometimes.” Len tilted his head to the side as he gave a vicious thrust down slamming his prostate, his breath hitching as he panted. “I want to watch you masturbate. And I figured I’d break the ice so to speak by doing it first... but if you’d be so inclined as to go to town on yourself right there by the door in that chair where I can watch we can do ourselves together. And then we can go to bed.” Len’s smile softened around the edge.  
  
“i.. uh...” Barry felt like there wasn’t any air in the room.  
  
“You clearly need to. Or are you going to go to bed with a hard on and hope for wet dreams?” Len smiled. “Don’t tell me you prefer to hump the bed rather then your hand?” Barry felt his face flushing anew.  
  
“I jerk off.” Barry said in a low voice.  
  
“First time saying that out loud Scarlet?” Len’s smile didn’t falter. “Say it loud and own it. I jerk my fucking cock off all the time.” Len reached down and gave himself a good tug in front of Barry who’s eyes were transfixed. “But you have to pay to play.” Len smirked.  
  
“I like to jerk off okay?” Barry said far more assertively then he had before.  
  
“Good boy. And how do you like to jerk off? Tell me about it.” Len worked himself up the ice Barry’s cock.  
  
“In the showers mostly. It’s easier to get room to get up speed with out worrying about setting the bed on fire. Though I’ve thought about asking Cisco to make me sheets that could handle my speed but it’s a question I’m just not sure I’m ready to ask...” Barry blushed.  
  
“I’ll ask for you. That way it doubles your embarrassment.” Len chuckled as he bucked up and down a little.  
  
“Thanks.” Barry rolled his eyes with his sarcastic tone of voice dripping with half felt venom.  
  
“Barry. I get that you’re reserved about such things in front of your friends. But being as the people who put us here are also putting us in the same room naked, and you have a massive hard on watching a copy of you fuck me... I think you can admit that you’ve got a bit of a kinky side.” Len sat down hard on the ice cock.  
  
“So?” Barry asked defensively, his arms crossing as he glared.  
  
“So? So nothing. You’re a little bit kinky. It’s not the end of the world. I can only imagine how fucked up the things Oliver likes in bed are. I mean I’ve heard the stories... But all that leather and pent up rage. He probably likes to be tied down and spanked with a dildo in his ass.” Len smirked as Barry blushed harder.  
  
“Why do you do that?”  
  
“What?” Len looked confused.  
  
“Say such... Obscene things... It’s like...”  
  
“I get off on watching your virginal blushes.”  
  
“I am not a virgin!” Barry yelled. “God damn it why does everyone think I’m a virgin. I have had loads of sex.” Barry started gesturing wildly as he paced. “Just because I’m not in your face HEY look at who I’m fucking now about it, everyone thinks oh poor Barry’s a virgin!” Barry raged. “I mean fuck!” He slammed his fist against the wall. “I used to be good at getting laid. I mean it was easy to find a girl, get to that place, and be together for months....” He sighed. “Then I get my speed... and now I’m stuck jerking off in the shower like a teenager afraid to get caught in his own bedroom.” Barry glared. “But between the fact that people’s cloths catch fire when I go a little fast... Imagine what that’d feel like taking a dick moving faster then a train in you.”  
  
“I do.” Barry stopped and stared his words cut off by the sheer amount of thoughts derailed just then. “I picture it a lot. Three or four times a day most days. Usually with a large red dildo slamming home into my ass. Once I rigged up a fucking machine and got it going fast enough that afterwards I couldn’t even sit down for days on end.” Len smiled. “So I’m well aware of how great speed can feel and how much it shows the next day.” He swiveled his hips rotating in small circles on the ice dick. “And I’m glad you’re not a total virgin. But it’s kind of clear that you haven’t been with a man.”  
  
“Oh.” Barry stood there. “Yeah I’ve... never been with a guy before.”  
  
“See is that so hard to say? You’re a gay virgin. You’ve had plenty of straight sex. But you’ve never had the joy of a cock other then your own.” Len leaned back again, making small up and down movements.  
  
“And I suppose you’re the opposite?” Barry asked, skepticism clear in his voice.  
  
“Oh no. I’m not a virgin at all.” Len shrugged. “My father was kind of loaded... and very insane. He decided when I came of age it was time for me to loose my virginities so he hired a couple male and a couple female prostitutes and I lost just about every virginity you can imagine in one orgy of a night.”  
  
“I.. I’m not sure what to say.”  
  
“Oh it wasn’t that bad. I mean knowing that they were there for the money was a bit of an ego let down. But seducing my friends and rivals at school and later collage proved to be a fun time. You can learn so many useful things about a person once you know what they like in bed.” Len smiled. “Though we had trouble when father planned something similar for Lisa. He tried to force her, I tried to shove a steak knife in him... He didn’t seem to understand the irony of him being penetrated by a knife. But we kind of lost our home after that.” He shrugged.  
  
“Is any of that true?” Barry looked like he could fall over just now.  
  
“Yep. I’m a very sexually ambidextrous person. And I’ve been told I’m a good lay.” He smirked. “As for the rest. Every word. Now. Since I’m sharing. It’s your tern to jerk off a little.” Barry blushed but pulled the chair over so it was facing Len and sat down. He started to play with himself a little and Len smiled for a little bit. “That’s a good entree but how about we spice things up a little. Pull out that long thin vibrating wand out of that top drawer.” Barry flushed as he leaned over to the dresser and pulled out what Len wanted. “Now suck on it.” Barry looked at the thing, it had to be about six inches long and maybe two inches around. Barry looked right at Len as he slowly slid it into his mouth. He’d thought about speeding through it but he figured Len wanted to watch him do things at normal speed for a little while.  
  
But more then anything it was the hungry look of pure need in Len’s eyes that made Barry go slow as he slowly sucked on the dildo in his mouth. He felt a bubble of pride that he’d put that look of lust and amazement on Len’s slack jawed face as he got the dildo wet. Though he knew why it needed to be wet. This thing was going into his ass, the first thing other then a few fingers from that one girlfriend, to ever go up his ass. He looked Len right in the eye as he sucked and slobbered on the toy before pulling it out, re-positioning himself to show off his ass as Len watched. Slowly sucking on his fingers for the first time with the intention of sliding them in. Loosening himself up for what was to come. He worked his fingers into his hole, adding a little speed so that his fingers were vibrating and helping to loosen him up before he looked at Len. The wanton need on Len’s face caused Barry to slam the dildo into his ass harder then he’d mean to, and he’d have given a hiss at the sudden intrusion if not for the fact that he’d hit the button to turn the vibrator on full speed at the same time. He leaned back and tried to keep his knees from drawing together at the pleasure.  
  
“Fuck...” Len whimpered as he started moving faster on the ice cock in him, trying to keep pace with Barry’s movements. Between his hand moving the vibrator around and the hand on his cock, Barry was moving at almost inhuman speeds, loosing himself in the feel of things. He lurched forward and smirked as there were suddenly two of him. Len’s eyes got huge.  
  
“Got to love a speed mirage.” The one nearest Len said. “I move fast enough... And you can watch me masturbating over there.” He pointed to himself going to town. “And I can also be over here... doing this.” He leaned in and licked Len’s nipple, seizing it in his teeth, tugging and pulling on it between running his hands across Len’s abs. He licked and kiss lower till he had Len’s cock at his lips. He licked his lips and slide down on Len’s cock, sucking and vibrating his throat as he worked Len over. Moving at super speeds to be in both places at once was adding another twist to the surreal sexual explosion that was occurring between them. Len shuddered, cuming hard into the warm velvety feel of the mouth on his cock opening his eyes to find Barry sitting in the chair, Len’s cum all over his face and hair. He smirked, his own cum on his abs.  
  
“That... Was fucking hot.” Len stood up, his legs shaking a little as he walked over and kissed Barry tasting himself in the boy’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give yourself five points if you get that reference.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a cross fandom cross over... I think.... maybe.


End file.
